


If cas fought Deanmon

by Alexalibrary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Celestial Castiel (Supernatural), Fights, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexalibrary/pseuds/Alexalibrary
Summary: what if cas fought deanmon with his fragile grace in season 10?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	If cas fought Deanmon

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fic type work.  
> pls be kind

Cas locks his arms around Dean.  
"Angel, its either you are getting weaker or im getting stronger" Dean chuckles. All he has to do is put a little bit effort to break free from powered down cas, which is exactly what he does.

Cas looses his balance and almost fall if it wasn't or Dean grabbing his shirt,  
"Oh, you fell more than once wouldn't let that happen on my watch because I will be the one to throw you down", the smirk on Dean's face changed his expressions so much, cas couldn't recognise the man he fell for from heaven once. Cas is startled for a moment, long enough for Dean to shove him towards himself. Only space of few inches between their faces, they are breathing the same air,  
"Think you can overcome me? Not anymore", Dean titled his head to the side.

But cas never thought of it, he never wanted to hurt the Winchesters, Dean in particular.

"Dean, this is not you, snap out of it!" Cas went for an failed attempt of talking Dean out of this, because he knew this IS Dean, nothing is possessing him, noone is controlling him. This is his real self; without a filter, without any barrier  
"Did you learn your lesson while falling, you pethatic angel?"  
Those words spiked Cas no matter how hard he wants to deny it, no matter how hard he tries to ignore it.  
Dean came at him with full force. If it wasn't for Sam snatching the hammer out on Dean's hand, Cas' head would be smashed by now.  
Deam turns towards Sam and goes after him.

"Sam, no, get out! He will kill you!", cas warned Sam.  
"No, hes my brother, I'm-"  
"NOT ANYMORE! LEAVE, NOW!" Cas shouted as struggling to keep Dean off the younger Winchester.

Same hesitates for few seconds before jolting out of the bunker.  
"Thanks for sending my little brother out before I kill you",  
"You know, you talk too much for a demon", cas comments before taking out his angel blade flips it upwards to attack Dean, who easily blocks it with his arm, but it gets scratched by the blade. He hisses at the pain. Looking at the torn sleeve,  
"This shirt was my favourite!"  
Dean takes the first blade out of his shirt and charges forward with full force. 

Cas gets slammed on the wall behind him, the back of his head shakes mildy, the blade on his neck, Dean wisphers in a devilishly sweet voice,  
"Quite it, angel, you are not strong enough. Join me and I'll spare your few remaining feathers"  
"No, I will never join you",  
Dean scoffs, "I see you've chosen your side. The losing side",  
Dean brings his punch from behind him. If cas didn't move his head over, it would've been his skull crushed instead of the picture in the wall beside him. The sound of the crash rising in Cas' left ear.

Pushing Dean back, Cas summons his angel moho and glows up with whatever power he's left with,  
"I'm weak, true, but I'm still an angel",  
He unfolds his damages wings, causing Dean to groan in annoyance and shelding his eyes from the light.  
The opportunity was present in front of him to he's a demon. He promised to love him in any and every shape he is in, that insides being a demon.

Dean turns to black smoke with sulphuric smell and barges on cas.  
The angel gets put of his vessel in a haste and meets the demon in his true form.

The walls around seems to be expanding or blowing out, whatever was happening, cas couldn't tell, he was in the middle of battle against the Knight of Hell. The ground below as Deepening without any end and the roof was also disappearing from above. The lights were brust leaving sparkles.

Dean forced cas back into his vessel before throwing him through the floor. A hole the width of the corridor was formed where cas is in the centre of it. Crunching of the groud still buzzing in his head.

Blinking his eyes into focus, cas sees the outline of blurry Dean on top on him, each his leg on either side of the black headed angel,  
"Aw, Where's your angel mojo at now?", Dean laughs darkly and tilts his head to the side.  
Before he can think of anything, cas mutters all of his angelic strength and punches Dean from below his chin, upwards into the roof. 

Crumbs of the roof fall on Cas. A tear runs down his bloody cheek.

After few seconds, Dean is pulled by gravity downwards onto Cas.  
"I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me with no choice"

The punch left Dean half conscious, which was not a good sight for him as it left cas with the upper hand. Working to his advantage, cas rolled over Dean and trapped him under himself.  
"You know I can break those fragile wings of yours with just a snap of my fingers", Dean growled,  
"I like you to try when you're unconscious", Cas put his palm of Dean's forehead. The Knight screamed in agony and blackout.

**Author's Note:**

> Aand cut!  
> Hope you enjoyed my crappy of a fic!


End file.
